Featherstone
by StrykrWolf
Summary: In the blink of an eye Maura's heart was shattered as she watched Jane fall to the ground with a sickening spray of blood and a gut-wrenching thud. Rizzles. One Shot.


**Title:** _Featherstone_

 **Chapter One:** _Your Beating Heart_

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Summary:** _In the blink of an eye Maura's heart was shattered as she watched Jane fall to the ground with a sickening spray of blood and a gut-wrenching thud._ _Rizzles. One Shot._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, Angela Rizzoli or anything associated with Rizzoli & Isles; they are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT._

 **A/N:** _Not much to say this time but characters may be a little OOC._ _I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy._

* * *

With all of her knowledge Maura knew time couldn't stop for any one person but as soon as she heard the sound of a gunshot time around her seemed to stop.

All Maura could see was the perp aiming his gun toward Jane.

As the bullet traveled faster toward her best friend Maura could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. _This is nothing more than your adrenal cortex releasing extra cortisol_ Maura thought _You're imagining all of this and Jane is going to be perfectly fine._

In the blink of an eye Maura's heart was shattered as she watched Jane fall to the ground with a sickening spray of blood and a gut-wrenching thud.

Paralyzed for only a moment Maura went to rush in, disregarding her own safety, but was stopped as Korsak grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Maura uncharacteristically snapped as she struggled to free herself from Korsak's grip, "Jane will die!"

As they watched the pool of blood steadily grow faster underneath Jane's prone body Korsak refused to look Maura in the eye. He continued to hold her back in silence. Before Maura could protest once again she heard two more gunshots and her stomach dropped. But when she looked to her relief the perp was the one with bullets in him, moaning in pain. With strength neither of them thought she possessed Maura ripped her arm out of Korsak's grip and made her way to Jane's side.

When she knelt next to Jane she looked like all the other bodies she had worked on, unnaturally pale and motionless. But when Maura checked for a pulse she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Paramedics soon made their way over to them and immediately rushed Jane to the hospital.

Hours later Maura anxiously sat in the waiting room with the rest of the Rizzoli family, Korsak and Susie. The room was surprisingly quiet considering the people that inhabited it. Across from Maura sat Angela, who was deep in thought. She could tell this affected Maura the most; she had been watching her ever since she arrived at the hospital. This was why she hated what her kids did, waiting for the inevitable phone call, but they loved what they did. Without a thought Angela silently sat next to Maura and patted her knee, "She's a survivor."

Maura fought back tears as forced a smile but she could never fool Angela. The woman that she thought of as her own mother smiled at her and wrapped her in a warm hug. As soon as she felt those strong arms that felt so much like Jane's wrap around her Maura finally let the tears that she had been holding fall.

Angela silently comforted the crying doctor and shooed away anyone that came near. With wisdom that came from years of experience she whispered to Maura, "You should tell her how you feel before it's too late."

Maura instantly looked up at Angela with wide eyes but before she could respond the doors to the waiting room swung open and the doctor walked in. Welcoming the distraction Maura untangled herself from Angela's grasp and made her way toward the doctor, "How is she?"

"The bullet nicked a major artery, that is how she lost so much blood, but we were able to patch it up. She's not in the clear yet," the doctor began as he took of the mask to reveal a small smile, "but she's stable. She'll make a full recovery, if given time."

You could hear the collective sigh of relief in the room.

"She not conscious right now," the doctor continued, "she'll be out for the next few hours but she should wake up soon."

With that he bid the group a farewell and left. Everyone was excited about the good news. With that everyone agreed to go in groups of two to visit Jane. Angela and Frankie visited Jane first. Then Korsak and Susie. Even Tommie and Frank stopped by for their own visits. That left Maura.

"I was serious you know," Angela said as she walked up to Maura's sitting form, "When I said you should tell her."

"How did you know?" Maura asked as she nervously played with her hands. Angela gently placed a hand on Maura's shoulder and smiled when she looked up, "A mother always knows. Now go on."

Maura took a deep breath before she entered the room. Jane looked so fragile with all the machines hooked up to her. She walked up to the side of the bed and watched the steady rise and fall of Jane's chest with relief. With care only reserved for Jane she gently reached and tucked a stray hair behind Jane's ear.

"I love you, Jane," Maura said with such love and care in her voice. After the confession Maura was surprised how light and free she felt. In a moment the air seemed to have shifted and Jane's heart monitor screamed to life as it showed her flat lining.

Maura's heart instantly dropped as she gripped Jane's hand and called out, "Jane!"

To her surprise she soon felt warmth envelop her hand and a smile stretch across Jane's lips. Dark brown eyes swimming with love soon met her own as Jane's raspy voice reached her ears, "I love you too, Maura."

"Aw yeah, you go sister!" Frankie's voice could be heard from the doorway. They both glanced and the entire group stood at the edge of the doorway with smiles on their faces. Jane weakly laughed as she teased her brother, "Way to ruin the moment!"

A band of nurses came rushing in only to stop when they saw Jane alive and kicking. They reattached the sensor onto Jane's finger and left. Maura playfully slapped Jane's uninjured shoulder, "Don't scare me like that again."

Jane smiled then motioned for Maura to lean in. Maura curiously leaned toward Jane. Jane brought lips together in a chaste but meaningful kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2:**_ _I_ _t's my birthday and I decided to write y'all a story for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites over the years! Thank you!_


End file.
